stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pact (alliance)
Warning: Generations and past enemies may degrade our alliance for previous conflicts. The Pact means NO harm to the ADI. We have long grown over our petty differences. Generations may be dicks as to vandalise this page. Reader be warned. The Pact is a collection of friends who enjoy Stargate and gaming. Regardless of the game, or the opponents we are facing, our main goal is to have fun. While we strive to be the best, we also believe being the best doesn't need to be centered around wins and loses. Our mission is to provide a favorable gaming environment for our members and guests. History The following is the history of the alliance by the third and last remaining founder of The Pact: WarEagle. He has seen the alliance being built and destroyed a few times. It was at that table where The Pact was born. Two friends (XGate and Tarn Vedran) were trying to convince WarEagle to take officership under them and join their respective alliances. After a few weeks, Tarn Vedran proposed starting our own alliance. After a long debate of what we should be called, we decided to go by the name of The Pact, as it was a union of four friends. XGate volunteered to create the alliance and our alliance was born. Founding members are XGate, Tarn Vedran, jack o neal, and WarEagle. As the game caught on, a few more friends joined. Of the stronger ones are xRay. The Pact soon grew to 6 friends who knew each other in real life. We decided to look to the game and start creating alliance relations. We were offered a merge with an alliance at the beginning, but because the merge didn't offer us much, we rejected the proposal. Meanwhile, XGate held up somewhat of a dictatorship, refusing to transfer leadership. Support for him declined and Tarn Vedran was favored as leader. XGate finally submitted after influence. Tarn Vedran made an attempt to create forums on ProBoards. Disgusted, WarEagle created forums under the host of Jcon: http://thepact.jconserv.net. This forum was well-structured and was visually appealing, thus the new forum became the alliance forum. Leadership of the alliance was nothing higher in authority, just an exalt for one friend. We decided it was unfair for one friend to rule over the another, so monthly democratic republics formed. Over time, we made a merge with KitFox, the leader of Thor's Crotch. They were friendly and active players that made our experience interesting for a while. Later WarEagle secured a merge with Tripderham after trusting with him forum access. The forums became a success, with over 200 posts a day. WarEagle added another merge with Lifeless Comp Geek after becoming LCG's officer. The alliance power grew substancially. Foundation The Imperial Senate is an organized system that is built on the reflection of the Sith Order, but holds positive ideals. We are based on a dark organization, but we do foster peace and diplomacy. The following serves as the founding document for the Pact: We, the Pactians, in order to constitute legitimate authority and sovereign integrity of the Imperial Senate, do hereby submit ourselves to and entrust our destinies before Supreme Chancellor The Bank, the Sovereign Emperor of the Golden Empire. The following Articles shall remain eternally binding and shall serve as the founding documents. The political form of the Pact is a variant Imperium (Empire) that chooses to continue its democratic trait, but still offer the Chancellor the final say. The foundation of the Empire has been set down during Thebank’s chancellorship and the government took transition from Republic to Empire. The Supreme Chancellor is the Champion of Law, but not to be confused as Emperor with absolute authority. The Imperial Senate, in unity under the Supreme Chancellor, have resigned themselves to be accessible to new citizens of this galactic power and attract and educate new citizens in order to expand our reach and influence while maintaining the relationship with each other. To live together with unity and free from strife or discord, the Council do hereby solemnly swear to serve and protect the duties expected as trusted citizens and stewards of the Empire and the blessing of our Game Admin. We do hereby officially recognize the need for clear communication and offices for the recruitment and welcoming of new citizens. The Imperial Senate is a place where all the elected and appointed Senators and representatives from the farthest reaches of the Galaxy can discuss major problems and come to decisions. Operations With the formation of a new government, an Inquisitorius, a Diplomatic Corp, and a Imperial Guard are hereon established. *Inquisitorius The Imperial Inquistion are the eyes and ears of the Empire. The Grand Inquisitor along with the High Inquisitor, leading the Inquistors, will discuss and inform the Empire about Intelligence-related matters. They will primary serve in the Academy and in war, providing Covert reports and carry out sabotages. They provide a powerful medium where you may address concerns and ask questions. This organization pulls from The Pact’s strongest Repli-Nano Forces that possess our highest covert. *Diplomatic Corp This branch is comprised of strong assets that have a firm hold of the English language and are resourceful, organized, and passionate about setting an example worthy of your emulation, admiration, and promise to treat you with the utmost respect and honesty. The Corps is an established hierarchy with a project manager. The defined structure of officers of the project maintains the organized manner we all strive for and aspire to rise. The number of Diplomats required will obviously grow as the Empire grows and we shall address that when the time comes. For the time being, the officers shall consist of the Director, Mediator, Head Secretariat, the Head Ambassador and the Counsel-Administrator. *Imperial Guard The Pact’s martial arm is the Imperial Guard. The Guard is responsible for carrying out military operations throughout the galaxy as well as maintaining order within The Pact. The soldiers of this Strike Force must have the ideal Attack Force and Mothership Status fit to ‘mass’ and prove powerful. A good Defensive Force is desirable as protection. The Galactic Senators An edition of the Encyclopaedia Galactica defines The Imperial Senate of The Pact Alliance as "a bunch of mindless jerks who'll be the first against the wall when the revolution comes." But really, who can trust those froods. The Wikipedia along with the Encyclopaedia is a cheap rip-off of Hitchhiker's Guide: huge, nerdy, and imprecise. (http://www.slate.com/id/2117942/) There is "nothing we will not do if allowed, and there is nothing we will not be allowed to do." Below is a list of many politicians important to The Pact. * Emperor Name: WarEagle Title: The Wings of the Star Sol Planet: Representative of Magrathea (Horsehead Nebula) Bio: I was born and I lived for some time, then I eventually died. Pledge: I pledge to destroy every insect or spider I should ever happen to encounter upon. And to procrastinate a lot. Bribes: Chocolate, cookies, and cakes. =) * Supreme Chancellor of the Senate Name: Thebank Title: Supreme Chancellor of the Imperial Senate Planet: Trantor, Capital of the Imperatala Galaction Bio: I become leader after serving a long time in the field and being a active member. Pledge: I pledge to lead our alliance into a new time, make us stronger while reaming true to our beliefs. Bribes: Immune. * Military Executor Name: The chosen Title: Prophet of Hope Planet: I hail from Tallon, the Reborn planet Bio: Et Earello Endorenna utulien - Out of the Great Ashes I am come. Pledge: Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta - In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world Bribes: Hehe, you wish. * Grand Inquistor Name: Decimus Title: The Omnipotent Planet: Broonis (Pre-Solar Failure) Bio: Not anymore, but once I was biological Pledge: I pledge to smite anyone who messes with me or my allies into subatomic particles that I will spread across the omniverse Bribes: What could you possibly offer an omnipotent being? Alliance Rules The Pact policy is as follows: These rules are guidelines and common sense is the guiding prinicipal here. These rules aren't to keep you unhappy, rather as an effort to keep others from being unhappy. These rules are minor and won't conflict with the member's freedom much. It was intentional that we don't restrict rights. 1) Do not attack or sab any alliance member that we are at peace with or that is in our alliance without good reason (naq is not a good reason). Try not to provoke wars and refrain from attacking/sabbing enemies, unless called upon. 2) Always stay loyal to your alliance or else give a good reason for not doing so. 3) Members must vote or have a valid reason for not doing so. 4) Alliance members should ideally contribute to the alliance by participating when possible and offering opinions that affect them. We will try to send out messages to inform you of decision makings, but it is not always possible. (You can help by recruiting and posting at alliance/main forums.) 5) All members are able to receive naq, AT, and UU. Members must have had a two-week membership to receive resources. 6) Members must obey orders from members of the High Council unless the leader has disputed this. Otherwise High Council members have complete authority. 7. Only spy on members with valid reasons and permission. If the member objects, please don't continue to spy on the member. 8. Plead with common courtesy and nicely ask your farmers to abort their farming. 9. Respect other members wishes and privacy. All members have their right to leave for whatever reason they wish. Please respect that. 10. You have every right to present a reasonable arguement and disagree with measures taken. It is your responsibility to offer opinions, suggestions, and criticism. Breaking these rules may result in your elmination from this alliance, as this remains to be the only reasonable method to enforce. You may also apologise for the rule-breaking and try not to repeat. We will not harm your account for violation of rules, as you are in the alliance and we do not wish to inflict damage on alliance members. If you disagree with any of these rules, please contact the leader of the alliance and please leave a good reason. Please note that these rules can change. Thank you for your cooperation. Fall of the Celestial Republic and Rise of the Golden Empire The Golden Empire was born out of the old Celestial Republic. However, the seeds of change were planted during the Cold Era, the disconnection between the President and the People. The Celestial Republic (originally Eternal Republic; later changed to Celestial Republic after 'Eternal' was false) failed in meeting the active needs of the People. The Republic was dissolved after the Republic was suspended for a lengthy duration. As hopes to redeem the government, Frailty, Chaos, and Uncertainly were to refrain, while Strength, Order, and Decisiveness were restored. The Republic was not interactive with the People, and as such, the Celestial Republic collapsed. Following the downfall, the birth of the Golden Empire took shape. The establishment was the government was to help make the system more efficient and timely, as opposed to the former slow-paced Republic. The Grand Council was revived to compliment the Golden Empire. The Grand Council was initially the old High Council. The Wizards of the Wise and the Warriors of the West rejoined forces to uphold cosmic peace, one last time, together The Dream has Died In the August of 2006, Zen Master made aggression towards WarEagle. WarEagle responded with the option to stop or the favor will be return. Zen Master paniced and went to hold his alliance leader, Raven_'s hand. Raven_ declared war on The Pact. With outrageous amount of damage inflicted on our 50 members, we fought back. The Generations were angry that we were fighting back, so they continued massing our members and wasting alliance turns. thebank, the alliance leader at the time, was not active and we were all destroyed with each of us below rank 4000. We will rejoice when Generations will get theirs. We wish them a quick death ingame and a happy Old Year. In fact, we have a plan to farm their members when they are destroyed and destroy them even more, if possible. Disclaimer This document is a continuous work in progress . . . Disclaimer: The Pact is an alliance at TheGateWars.com. It is not affiliated in any way with the producers, staff, designers or anyone else involved in the making of TheGateWars. No copyright infringement is intended. The above articles draw tremendous inspiration, mainly from Star Wars. No offense to intended to those who may have thought of the ideas that are used here. Despite the influence, The Pact is independent and original from other works. This page is modelled after http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galactic_Empire_%28Star_Wars%29 External links *http://thepact.jconserv.net/index.php